


The Facts Were These ...

by b26 (B26)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, I just love Hannibal and Pushing Daisies so much, Lee Pace needs to appear on Hannibal soon, Ned and Will both love dogs, Someone Helps Will Graham, but this crossover will do for now, pushing pies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B26/pseuds/b26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hannibal/Pushing Daisies crossover. Following his release from the institute for the criminally insane, Will Graham decides to move to the county of Coeur d'Coeur to try and avoid crime scenes and murderers. Things don't quite go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facts Were These ...

**Author's Note:**

> If this has already been done, I apologise. If this hasn’t already been done, why? Hannibal and Pushing Daisies are two deliciously twisted shows and I just had to mix them up a bit. This is just the prologue so character and relationship tags will be added as they happen. 
> 
> Bryan Fuller is a genius, and I WILL die protecting his visions ~ (I also hope to do his visions justice)

The facts were these: three weeks, two days, seventeen hours and fifty eight minutes after his release from Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, a certain William Graham came to the conclusion that there were far too many murders in Baltimore, and he was tired of his growing frustration that the love of his live was sleeping with his arch nemesis, who conveniently happened to be a cannibal, even if no one else was willing to believe it. Besides, after being framed as a cannibal, there were too many second glances and people not yet convinced of his innocence who wore far too many layers in his presence, as if a lack of skin on display would quell his supposed appetite. This ill-devised theory was flawed not only because Will Graham was not a cold blooded killer but also in its logic had he been a ravenous murder. After all, a lack of visible food dissuades a dieter from craving a second slice of pie no more than a lack of cigarettes encourages a smoker to quit. He now stood out like a sore thumb at crime scenes and had become hesitant to appear too certain of a killer’s moves and motives lest he be rearrested and readmitted to hell. 

The whole charade had become tiresome and rather annoying for Will. And so, on a cold winter day (what other season does Baltimore even have?) the aforementioned formerly believed to be criminally insane Mr. Graham started a new life far away in the little known yet, unfortunately for him, equally rife with criminality and aptly named for a falsely accused cannibal, county of Coeur d’Coeur. 

Upon his arrival, Will Graham found a boxy little apartment, complete with hideous wallpaper and uncomfortable furniture - he secretly believed the Iron Throne would be preferable to the sole armchair in the living room of the flat which was depressing furnished for one, complete with a sad single bed and a table for one. The faint smell of the previous occupant’s perfume lingered in the air, as did the unfortunate yet pungent smell of cat. It was unfamiliar, unwelcoming but somehow just what Will Graham needed for a fresh start to reinvent himself. Whilst he would never go as far as adopting a cat, he felt as if this tacky flat could be his future, in the least depressing way possible. Here he could sink into anonymity and become a new person and try and erase his past. He could get a new job, a new identity and, no matter what else, stay away from dead bodies and crime scenes. He’d seen enough to last several lifetimes. Little did he know how he was drawn to dead bodies the way metal was drawn to magnets and that any attempts to avoid them would be entirely futile. He would, of course, be the powerful magnet in this analogy were it not for corpses' general inability to move of their own accord. Something had drawn him here: to this very town and, indeed, to the very apartment block he now called home, which was situated near a distinctly named pie shop, the name of which would soon fill him with a mixed sense of purpose and dread. 

He had brought little with him: a few clothes and books, and one dog by the name of Winston. The rest of his companions had been adopted following adverts on Tattlecrime.com, of all places. Apparently people wanted dogs formerly owned by nearly convicted killers. Sane people often appeared weirder than serial killers, as far as Will Graham was concerned. Still, Winston had remained and accompanied Will, who had needed a bit of companionship on the road. 

After the fairly untaxing task of unpacking, Will and Winston decided to explore their new surroundings. This was how they came to discover The Pie Hole. The establishment attracted many visitors purely for the fact that the building had the unusual yet deliberate architectural design of looking like a pie. The restaurant itself looked good enough to eat, so customers came from afar to marvel at the pie hole. It was on Will’s first walk around the neighbourhood which was in part an effort to familiarise himself with the area, and equally an attempt to give Winston some fresh air and exercise after the long car journey to their new home that the pair entered the renowned restaurant, and their lives changed forever. Again.

Curiously it was Winston who broke the ice when the socially uncomfortable former sort of FBI agent walked through the door, lost in thought about how nice it would be to have a pie that definitely consisted of exactly zero percent human meat. Will was currently the only customer in the restaurant and walked in to find the pie-marker and his dog Digby, who caught Winston’s eye and the dogs barked greetings to each other. Will resigned himself to the fact he would likely be here for hours as the two began to race around in circles together. They were immediately inseparable. With this in mind as Will sat down at the main counter and was greeted with an apology for Digby’s presence in a restaurant with which Will had no problem, the almost detective decided on Banoffee Pie and engaged in light conversation with the pie-maker, who introduced himself as Ned. The pair bonded as instantly as their dogs, discussing their love of animals and pie, completely unaware of how much they really had in common.

Neither man could understand why they felt such a powerful connection to each other. Little did either of them know how they both shared an uncanny attraction to crime scenes: one could bring the dead back to life whilst the other could see into the minds of killers. It was a match made in heaven. Of course this wouldn’t be much of a story if their true selves remained hidden, so it’s rather fortunate that everything would change drastically in the next fifteen seconds. Sadly the drama occurred before Will could savour the first bite of blissful banoffee pie, much to his future chagrin and soon to be rumbling stomach.


End file.
